All The Same Things
by TeamLouis
Summary: Quand Harry a froid et que son petit-ami ne sait pas comment le réchauffer... #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles du célèbre boysband One Direction. Présence d'un lemon entre les deux hommes.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

….

« -Tu es tellement chaud, marmonna Harry, se blottissant contre Louis tout en regardant le film à la télé. »

Ils regardaient _Bambi_, l'un des dessins-animés préférés d'Harry, et ils étaient un peu à l'étroit sur le canapé. Harry était allongé sur Louis, sa tête reposant sur le torse du plus âgé, leurs jambes emmêlées.

« -Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies froid. Le chauffage est au maximum mais tu as toujours des frissons, se plaignit Louis, bougeant sous Harry. Je suis en fusion là.

-Tu es bien là, soupira Harry, le câlinant un peu plus. »

Louis passa ses bras autour de son petit-ami et frotta des cercles dans son dos.

« -Laisse-moi aller te chercher un sweat, babe. Je ne veux pas que tu gèles. Allez, descends de moi une seconde, murmura Louis. »

Harry leva son poids pour que son petit-ami puisse glisser sous lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, utilisant son propre bras comme oreiller.

« -Je reviens tout de suite, chuchota Louis, se penchant pour embrasser la tempe du plus jeune avant de se diriger vers leur chambre. »

Il fouilla les tiroirs de la commode jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son plus grand et confortable sweat. Il retourna dans le salon, le remit à Harry qui se redressa pour l'enfiler. Louis reprit sa place initiale et observa son petit-ami.

« -Merci Lou, murmura Harry, souriant quand il passa le tissu au-dessus de sa tête. »

Une fois rhabillé, Harry retomba sur le torse de Louis, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou cette fois-ci. Il déposa un baiser humide sur la peau exposée et Louis rit, écartant les jambes que le corps de son cadet puisse tomber entre elles. Leurs bras étaient enveloppés étroitement autour de l'autre et Harry ferma les yeux, inhalant la douce odeur du shampooing à la fraise de Louis.

« -Tu sens bon, marmonna-t-il, son nez frôlant légèrement la mâchoire de Louis, le faisant sourire faiblement.

-Tu n'es pas plein de compliments aujourd'hui ? dit-il doucement, serrant Harry dans ses bras.

-Je veux être plein de toi, répondit Harry, ses lèvres effleurant la peau du cou de Louis. »

Ce dernier ricanna.

« -Tu es si effronté, mon cœur, murmura-t-il. »

Harry se redressa pour regarder son petit-ami, lui souriant largement.

« -Tu veux bien me faire un thé, Lou ? Peut-être que ça va me réchauffer un peu plus, dit-il, ses doigts caressant les pommettes de Louis.

-Bien sûr, mais viens m'aider, déclara me plus âgé, poussant doucement Harry. Tu sais, tu es vraiment adorable dans ce sweat trop grand, et ton bonnet, et mon jogging. Ils te font paraitre si jeune, souligna Louis, faisant se retourner Harry avec un sourire. »

Harry eut un petit rire, regardant nerveusement ses pieds quand il marmonna un merci. Louis saisit sa main et le tira dans la cuisine avant de le pousser contre le comptoir et de chercher la bouilloire. Il admirait la façon dont le sweat orange semblait faire ressortir le brillant de ses yeux verts. Il semblait leur donner une couleur presque magique. Ils étaient plus lumineux que n'importe quelle émeraude.

Incapable de se retenir, Louis laissa tomber la bouilloire sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers son adorable copain. Il prit les joues d'Harry entre ses mains et attira son visage pour appuyer un doux et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Le corps d'Harry s'approcha instantanément de celui de Louis et il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami, désireux de le sentir un peu plus. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur se répandre sur son torse et dans son ventre, du bout de son nez à ses doigts et ses orteils, une étincelle apparemment causées par le contact de Louis.

« -Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée de combien tu es mignon, dit Louis quand il s'éloigna, gardant ses mains sur la nuque et la poitrine d'Harry. »

Harry rougit, le tirant plus près entre ses jambes, et embrassa son nez.

« -C'est comme si je retrouvais mon petit-ami de seize ans, mon petit bébé qui me dépasse maintenant de nombreux centimètres et qui est devenu si musclé. »

Louis rit et serra le biceps d'Harry, faisant sourire le plus jeune.

« -Tu aimes te rappeler si loin en arrière ? remarqua Harry avec un sourire. »

Louis lui fit un câlin chaleureux, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami.

« -Oui, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, quand nous étions heureux, on apprenait encore à se connaitre, on vivait de nouvelles expérience. J'aimais ça, expliqua Louis, reposant sa joue sur le dessus de la tête d'Harry.

-Quand nous étions heureux ? »

Harry sursauta et poussa Louis un peu plus loin pour le regarder dans les yeux. Louis fit glisser son pouce sur la pommette d'Harry, en secouant la tête.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry, sa voix une octave plus haut que d'habitude.

-Oh, Harry. Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Pas du tout comme ça, assura Louis à son petit-ami, se penchant pour presser un baiser réconfortant sur son menton avant de poursuivre. Je voulais dire, lorsqu'on était tellement frivoles parce que nous commencions à sortir ensemble, tu te souviens ? Rappelle-toi de ce sentiment lorsqu'on pouvait être ensemble de manière constante, et que tu avais l'impression que tout allait bien ? Je suis toujours heureux maintenant, Haz. Plus que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. Je voulais juste dire que notre relation est autre chose, dit-il doucement, s'assurant qu'Harry ait compris.

-Je t'aime, murmura Harry, faisant glisser la mèche de Louis entre ses doigts.

-Je sais, bébé. Je t'aime aussi, répondit Louis, se penchant pour embrasser Harry avant de retourner à son thé. »

Il remplit la bouilloire d'eau et la plaça sur le brûleur, attendant l'ébullition. Une fois les deux tasses de thé préparées, Louis et Harry retournèrent à leur film presque fini. Ils se heurtèrent en s'écrasant sur le canapé, ne se souciant pas d'avoir renversé du thé brûlant sur eux-mêmes.

Ils se blottirent instantanément l'un contre l'autre, la tête d'Harry reposant sur l'épaule de Louis, buvant tranquillement son thé. Une fois fini, il mit sa tasse vide sur la table basse et se tourna pour envelopper ses bras autour de celui de Louis, se rapprochant et mettant ses jambes sous lui.

« -J'ai toujours froid, Lou, marmonna Harry. »

Louis eut un petit rire et frotta ses mains sur les bras d'Harry dans une tentative de le réchauffer. Il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur le front d'Harry pour sentir sa température.

« -Tu n'as pas de fièvre, dit-il. »

Harry releva la tête pour attraper les lèvres de Louis avec les siennes pendant quelques secondes.

« -Je vais te chercher une couverture, mon cœur, déclara Louis quelques instants plus tard. »

Il allait se lever, mais Harry attrapa rapidement son bras en signe de protestation.

« -Non, je vais bien. Reste, demanda Harry, ses yeux brillants quand il regarda Louis avec une lèvre boudeuse. »

Louis capitula, se penchant en arrière sur le canapé. Il grogna quand Harry se laissa tomber sur son torse, se relevant pour un autre baiser. Le plus âgé sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, aimant la façon dont le jeune homme frissonna dans ses bras à ce contact.

« -Tu me réchauffes plus que n'importe quelle couverture, Lou, dit Harry avec un sourire, se levant pour s'asseoir directement sur les cuisses de Louis. »

Il était à califourchon sur lui, parsemant son visage, son cou ou tout autre bout de peau exposé par des baisers, riant quand Louis lui dit d'arrêter.

« -Je ne veux pas, protesta Harry, saisissant les mains de Louis qui le poussaient, les bloquant de chaque côté de sa tête, se penchant pour continuer à le chatouiller avec ses lèvres et son nez.

-Arrête ! Harry, tu me chatouilles ! »

Louis poussa un cri, se tortillant sous l'emprise de son petit-ami dans une tentative désespérée pour s'échapper.

« -Fais-moi…, le taquina Harry, tirant la langue alors qu'il embrassait le torse vêtu de Louis, en veillant à toucher ses tétons dans le processus.

-Ha… Harry, allez ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas juste. Tu m'as coincé et tu es plus grand que moi ! geignit faiblement Louis, essayant de ne pas gémir quand Harry se pencha pour embrasser son ventre sur son T-shirt, la façon dont il était plié enfonçait ses hanches contre celles de Louis.

-Je croyais que tu disais que j'étais plus petit quand je portais ce sweat ? le tortura Harry.

-Tu as l'air plus petit, ça ne veut pas dire que je peux te supporter à chaque fois que tu le portes, plaisanta Louis. »

Harry arrêta de l'attaquer avec ses baisers et se recula, regardant profondément dans les yeux de son petit-ami, tous deux souriant comme l'amour frappe deux adolescents. Harry se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Louis, ses mains relâchant les poignets de son ainé qui les passa autour de son cou instantanément.

Louis gémit dans le baiser et laissa ses bras envelopper la taille mince d'Harry, tirant son corps plus près. Il pouvait sentir le jeune homme trembler légèrement contre lui, alors il passa une main de haut en bas sur le dos d'Harry pour le réchauffer. Harry sourit dans le baiser et passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Louis, demandant la permission pour approfondir. L'accès lui fut accordé presque aussitôt, et le plus jeune commença à explorer la bouche de Louis avec sa langue. Il avait toujours bon goût, comme la menthe, le thé et le sucre. Comme Louis. Harry aimait ça.

Les deux garçons prirent leur temps à s'embrasser, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre, leurs lèvres et leurs langues se déplaçant lentement contre les autres, profitant simplement du moment. Louis glissa une main sous le sweat d'Harry et marqua lentement des griffures sur son dos, le faisant frissonner et se rapprocher encore plus, frottant ses hanches contre les siennes.

Harry s'appuya plus fortement contre son petit-ami, le faisant gémir d'une manière obscène quand il le fit une seconde fois. Harry traina sa bouche ouverte vers le bas de la mâchoire du plus âgé. Il s'arrêta à son oreille, le léchant et le mordillant, avant de chuchoter.

« -J'ai envie de toi, Louis.

-Harry, oui. Oui, j'ai envie de toi aussi, gémit l'ainé. »

Il prit soudainement conscience de l'étroitesse de son jean au niveau de son entrejambe.

« -Mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger, rit-il. Je suis bien ici.

-Laisse-moi te monter ici alors, Lou, marmonna Harry, ses pouces caressant les pommettes de Louis. S'il te plait. »

Les yeux de Louis s'élargir, et il posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry. Il hocha la tête, se sentant sans voix. L'andromaque n'était pas quelque chose qu'Harry faisait souvent, mais quand il le faisait, Louis était toujours vraiment excité.

« -Bien sûr, bébé. Oui, tu peux me monter.

Harry sourit et attaqua les lèvres de Louis dans un autre baiser fiévreux, appuyant ses hanches. Louis gémit et glissa ses mains sous la ceinture du jogging de son petit-ami, attrapant ses fesses et les serrant, guidant les hanches d'Harry vers les siennes, tous deux pouvant sentir le plaisir de la friction causée.

« -En trop, siffla Harry, tirant sur le bas du T-shirt de Louis, truffant son cou de baisers et de morsures d'amour. »

Louis le soupçonna et leva un peu les bras, permettant au jeune homme de glisser son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête, avant de le jeter sur le côté. Harry descendit de ses jambes un instant, baissant le slim de Louis avant de faire glisser son caleçon, laissant Louis nu sur le canapé. Harry enleva son jogging, son boxer suivant rapidement le même chemin.

« -Garde ton sweat, Haz, dit Louis d'une voix étranglée quand Harry était sur le point de tirer le tissu au-dessus de sa tête. Je veux que tu le portes quand tu me montes. Tu es beaucoup trop mignon pour le retirer, ajouta-t-il, une étincelle dans les yeux. »

Harry rougit, regardant le sol. Son entrejambe et ses fesses étaient couverts par le large sweat, ainsi que le haut de ses cuisses. Louis pensa qu'il avait l'air absolument précieux.

« -Viens, amour, murmura Louis, ouvrant ses bras pour qu'Harry monte sur ses genoux à nouveau. »

Harry obéit et grimpa au-dessus de lui, à cheval sur ses cuisses et se penchant pour un autre baiser. Leurs sexes créaient une friction l'un contre l'autre, faisant gémir Louis bruyamment dans la bouche d'Harry.

« -Regarde-toi, bébé, couina Louis quand il se recula, faisant parcourir ses mains sur le torse d'Harry en serrant le tissu souple de son sweat à sa taille. Tu es si mignon, et tu es tout à moi, et tu sais à quel point je t'aime, sourit-il, admirant le rouge sur les joues de son amant.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura Harry, souriant et se penchant pour appuyer son front contre celui de Louis. »

Louis sourit lentement et porta sa main à la bouche de son petit-ami, mettant deux doigts à l'intérieur.

« -Suce-les bien, sweetheart. Je vais te préparer, murmura Louis. »

Harry acquiesça, sa langue léchait les doigts de son amant, durement, faisant un clin d'œil à Louis. Il tenait la main de son petit-ami pour rendre ses doigts humides, bougeant ses hanches contres les siennes. Louis grogna et laissa retomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, accablé.

« -Putain, Harry. Tu es tellement excitan, gémit-il. »

Il retira ses doigts, Harry pleurnicha en signe de protestation.

« -Chut, arrête ça. Tu vas te sentir beaucoup mieux après, promit Louis, caressant une des hanches d'Harry. Bouge. »

Harry se redressa sur les genoux de son amant, tenant ses épaules. Louis l'atteint entre ses jambes, souriant de la façon dont le sweat contrastait sur les cuisses musclées d'Harry.

« -Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, en poussant doucement un doigt à l'intérieur d'Harry, aimant la façon dont le corps d'Harry se raidit à l'intrusion. Si mignon, si adorable, ce sweat te rend si précieux, poursuivit-il, glissant son doigt plus profondément en son amant, qui laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé à la sensation. »

Harry appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Louis, haleta que son amant ajouta un deuxième doigt. Louis ne tarda pas à commencer un mouvement de ciseaux, l'étendant un peu plus.

« -Mon dieu, Lou, gémit Harry, ses yeux se fermant quand Louis enroula ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, les faisant glisser contre les parois avant de le faire ressortir lentement. C'est trop bon. Trop.

-Pas aussi bon que lorsque tu sautilleras sur moi, grogna Louis, accélérant ses coups quand il ajouta un troisième doigt. »

Harry gémit à ses mots et commença à sautiller un peu, forçant les doigts de Louis profondément en lui.

« -Lou, plus fort, Louis, je vais… Louis, je suis déjà proche, gémit Harry, sa voix montant de quelques octaves quand Louis poussa ses doigts sur sa prostate.

-Ne viens pas tout de suite, Haz… Seulement quand je serais en toi, compris ?

-D'accord, souffla le plus jeune. »

Louis retira ses doigts et saisit la taille d'Harry, qui se pencha pour l'embrasser. Les mains du plus âgé glissèrent sur les cuisses de son petit-ami, se faufilant sous le tissu du sweat pour serrer ses fesses, faisant rire Harry contre ses lèvres.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et de se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Louis ne puisse tenir plus longtemps.

« -Tu me veux à sec ? demanda tendrement Louis avant de s'être reculé, la respiration haletante.

Harry acquiesça et baissa la tête pour embrasser les clavicules de Louis, suçant une belle morsure d'amour pourpre. Pendant ce temps, les mains de Louis tirèrent l'ourlet de son sweat et força les hanches d'Harry plus près, planant au-dessus de son sexe palpitant.

« -Tu es prêt ? demanda Louis, attendant la réponse de son amant avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Quand Harry hocha la tête, Louis descendit doucement ses hanches alors qu'il inclinait les siennes vers le haut, poussant l'extrémité de son érection dans l'anneau de muscles serré.

Harry grimaça, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Louis, en prenant plusieurs respirations profondes. Louis lui donna le temps de s'adapter, caressant son dos sous le sweat, ses doigts frôlant la peau chaude.

« -Tout va bien, Haz, c'est très bien, bébé. Prends ton temps, le rassura Louis, s'interdisant de pousser ses hanches vers le haut, le temps qu'Harry s'habitue. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête avant de saisir les bras de Louis pour pouvoir se retenir, avant de descendre lentement sur Louis, les faisant tous les deux gémir.

Il construit un rythme régulier, sautillant de haut en bas, lentement, et Louis le regardait. Ce dernier était sur un petit nuage, ses yeux grands ouverts tandis qu'il regardait le garçon aux cheveux bouclés, le son de ses gémissements était comme de la musique dans ses oreilles. Il gardait une main serrée sur la taille d'Harry, aidant le garçon, avant de commencer à avancer ses propres hanches, comme un vrai professionnel.

« -Mon dieu, Harry, tu es si bon à ça. Tellement parfait. Continue, bébé, gémit-il, ses muscles se crispant quand son amant accéléra. »

Ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court, et la pièce était silencieuse en dehors de leurs halètements, parfois le son de leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre. Louis était toujours étonné par combien Harry semblait petit dans ce sweat, surtout dans ces circonstances.

« -Harry, tu sembles si jeune. C'est tellement excitant, gémit Louis quand son amant descendit à nouveau sur lui, en changeant d'angle pour frôler sa prostate.

-Je le fais bien ? bégaya Harry, accélérant. »

Sa tête balançait, et sa bouche était grande ouverte, de petits grognements s'échappaient de ses lèvres à chaque fois que Louis entrait en lui.

« -Tellement bien, bébé. Tu me fais sentir si bien, et tu es si beau… »

Même dans cette position, Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la rougeur sur les joues d'Harry et son sourire étourdi.

« -Embrasse-moi. »

Louis plissa les lèvres, attendant que son petit-ami le remarque. Harry le remarqua, et ne laissa qu'un rapide, petit baiser qui fit sourire Louis, avant de continuer son travail. Louis leva la main pour écarter la mèche bouclée sur ses yeux et Harry le regarda, un gémissement étouffé quittant ses lèvres.

« -Louis, je suis proche. Trop proche, murmura Harry.

-Tu peux tenir, bébé, je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu l'as déjà fait des tas de fois avant, mon ange. Juste, tu peux tenir encore un peu ? Je suis proche aussi, chuchota Louis avec urgence, priant pour que son amant ne vienne pas tout de suite. »

Il savait que c'était beaucoup trop demander à Harry, lui qui était déjà dans le point de non-retour, mais le plus âgé voulait qu'ils viennent tous les deux ensembles.

Harry gémit et posa sa joue contre celle de Louis. Il devenait fatigué et en avait vraiment besoin. Louis avait ses deux mains sur ses hanches pour aider Harry à continuer ses vas-et-viens, en veillant à pousser plus profondément à chaque fois.

« -Tu es vraiment bon, mon cœur. Absolument incroyable. Je suis proche, murmura Louis, embrassant la tempe de son petit-ami. »

Harry hocha la tête, ses joues rougissant aux compliments de Louis, en dépit de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Il tourna la tête afin de pouvoir embrasser et mordre le cou de son amant, laissant une trainée de marques rouges sur sa peau. Louis allait profondément en lui maintenant à chaque coup de hanches. Harry aspira une morsure d'amour plus sombre avant de descendre avec un gémissement.

« -J'y suis presque, balbutia-t-il, appuyant ses mains sur le torse de Louis pour s'aider à descendre correctement.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi, gémit Louis, faisant claquer ses hanches une fois de plus, saisissant le bas du sweat d'Harry. »

Harry arqua son dos et cria son nom lorsqu'il vint, complètement submergé par l'orgasme. Louis le suivit rapidement, remplissant son petit-ami avec son liquide chaud. Harry serrait ses cheveux, haletant contre son cou tandis qu'il le chevauchait à travers leurs orgasmes.

« -Mon dieu, gémit Harry, ralentissant ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement immobile au-dessus de Louis. »

Il se retira lentement, les deux garçons grimaçant à la sensibilité, avant de s'écraser sur le torse de son petit-ami, épuisé et complètement usé. Louis passa ses bras autour de la fine taille du jeune garçon et embrassa sa tempe à plusieurs reprises.

« -C'était si bon. Tu es parfait, sweetheart. Tu me fais me sentir tellement bien. Je suis si heureux, déclara Louis, et Harry se blottit un peu plus près. »

Louis serra le bas du sweat d'Harry et posa sa tête contre la sienne, tous les deux gardant le silence en regardant le générique de fin de _Bambi_.

« -J'ai chaud maintenant, murmura ironiquement Harry après quelques minutes.

-J'ai un tout petit peu froid tout d'un coup, nous pourrions peut-être le faire à nouveau, ricana Louis, faisant rire son petit-ami.

-Je suis trop épuisé, marmonna le plus jeune, embrassant doucement le cou de Louis.

-Endors-toi, Haz, murmura Louis. »

Il ferma les yeux et frotta doucement sa main contre le dos d'Harry. Il aimait quand son petit-ami s'endormait contre lui, une chaleur et un poids stable qui le réconfortait. Il bougea un peu afin de pouvoir embrasser la tête d'Harry, frôlant ses boucles avant son nez.

« -Bonne nuit, mon ange. »


End file.
